Las gafas rectangulares
by Norma Black
Summary: "Dejaré de hacer tonterías si aceptas una cita conmigo" dijo James Potter, con esa sonrisa de lado que hacía que sus gafas se inclinaran unos milímetros hacia la izquierda. Lily enrojeció y escuchó el alboroto de susurros de chicas que negaban que aquello estuviera pasando. "Ni muerta" contestó la pelirroja. Qué equivocada estaba...


**_Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

La primera vez que Lily vio las ridículas gafas rectangulares de James Potter fue el uno de septiembre de 1971. Recordaba ese día, como no, era el día que descubrió su verdadera casa. Pero a él lo conoció primero, en el tren, acompañada por Sev, mientras que él y su amigo -igual de estúpido que el cuatro ojos- se metían con el que en aquel momento era su mejor amigo.

Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era en ese mismo instante, pero lo fue confirmando día tras día ya que tenía la suerte de estar en la misma casa que él. Pero tres chicos más se la unieron, el estúpido del tren Sirius Black; un chico bastante majo y tímido, Remus Lupin; y un pobre joven más débil que ellos, Peter Pettigrew. Los cuatro, con los años, impusieron un nombre para su grupo, _Los Merodeadores_.

Estúpido, realmente estúpido. ¿Merodeando? El nombre de su grupo era simplemente estúpido. Igual que todas las chicas que con los años se convirtieron en sus fans. Cada día con una diferente bajo sus brazos, sobre todo él y Black. Una y otra. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. Rubias o morenas. Altas y bajas. Listas y tontas. Todas, todas podían pasar por sus manos.

Pero el verdadero suplicio llegó a partir de quinto curso. Después de aquella discusión que habían tenido. Ella, como prefecta, le había regañado por haber hecho de la sala común un gallinero, alborotando a los de primero dándoles unos caramelos que les incrementaban ya su propia adrenalina y energía. Discusión que había terminado así:

-¡No lo pienso tolerar, Potter! ¡No quiero ni una tontería más como esta!

-Dejaré de hacer tonterías con una condición...

-Soy toda oídos. -le dijo Lily, enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos ante ella. ¿De verdad pensaba que podría negociar con ella?

-Dejaré de hacer tonterías si aceptas una cita conmigo. -dijo James Potter, con esa sonrisa de lado que hacía que sus gafas se inclinaran unos milímetros hacia la izquierda. Lily enrojeció y escuchó el alboroto de susurros de chicas que negaban que aquello estuviera pasando.

-Ni muerta. -le dijo antes de salir pitando hacia su habitación.

-¡Hay que vivir un poco antes de morir, Lily! -gritó James, mientras ella desaparecía por las escaleras.

-¡Es Evans para ti! -gritó ella antes de dar un portazo y encerrarse en su habitación. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a salir con un imbécil como él? Ni en sueños.

Pero declaraciones de "amor" se fueron sucediendo. En los pasillos, en la sala común, en el comedor, ¡incluso en clase! El mismísimo Slughorn se reía cuando él le mandaba indirectas -tan directas como las miradas de Sirius a los escotes de Marlene McKinnon-. Ella había adoptado el papel de hacerse la indiferente, aunque que se le declarara le molestaba en cantidades industriales.

Así como cuando se subía a la escoba con su túnica de Quidditch y hacía ganar al equipo de los leones. O cuando pensaba que con la excusa de defender a sus amigos podía humillar a cualquiera -sobre todo si era un Slytherin-. O cuando pasaba las manos por su ya desordenado pelo. O intercambiaba miradas con Sirius, Remus o Peter. Odiaba todo eso de él. Lo odiaba. Su sola presencia lo molestaba.

Pero justo el día en el que iba a empezar sus vacaciones y terminaba su sexto curso pasó algo a lo que ella no le dio importancia, pero él sí. Estaba caminando hacia el expreso en Hogsmeade, cuando escuchó su apellido.

-¡Ey, Evans! -era él, conocía su voz y sobre todo cuando decía esa expresión.

Hay que decir que Lily no estaba muy contenta ese día. Le tocaba volver a casa, con Petunia. Odiaba ese asco que su hermana le tenía desde que habían descubierto que era una bruja. No lo podía soportar. No podía soportar que su hermana la odiara. Simplemente no podía. Por eso era que desde hacía unos años se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación, evitando cualquier contacto con Petunia. Y más desde que tenía ese indeseable novio, Vernon.

-¡¿Qué, Potter?! ¿Piensas atormentarme incluso en el último día de curso? ¡Ni un segundo me dejas en paz, por Merlín! ¡No, no y no! No quiero salir contigo, no voy a salir contigo. ¡Jamás! No saldría con un tipo insoportable, creído, chulo y egocéntrico como tú en mi vida. Sería mi fin. Mi fin como persona. Me convertiría en una estúpida y manipulable. Me quiero un poco a mi misma como para tener la mínima relación contigo. Así que déjame en paz.

-Sólo quería decirte que se te había caído el pañuelo. -dijo con el pañuelo verde de flores que ella llevaba colgando en su bolso hacía unos minutos.

La voz con la que James Potter dijo aquello era parecida a la de Peter Pettigrew cuando alguien se metía con él antes de que James o Sirius acudía a salvarlo de las burlas de los Slytherins de último curso. Lily cogió con suavidad su pañuelo, llegando al punto de rozar con su dedo índice con la mano de Potter, que rápidamente se dio media vuelta y subió al tren, solo, sin Sirius, Remus o Peter. Él solo.

Aquellos tres meses fueron lo peores de la vida de Lily. Pasó la mayoría de los días llorando por las duras palabras de Petunia y las burlas de Vernon. Se sintió humillada, marginada, como si no encajara ni en su propia casa. Por eso es que el uno de septiembre de 1977, convertida en Premio Anual, se despertó con una sonrisa. Su baúl llevaba preparado semanas. En cuanto llegó al andén nueve y tres cuartos se encontró con sus amigas.

Alice Smith -su amiga desde su primer año-, Marlene McKinnon y Dorcas Meadowes -de quien se hizo amiga al pertenecer las tres al grupo de prefectos de Hogwarts, cada una de su casa-. Pero poco después de que el tren saliera de King's Cross, se tuvo que despedir de ellas para ir a la reunión con los prefectos. Llegó la primera y recibió a todos los prefectos con una sonrisa. Pero había alguien que no llegaba, el otro Premio Anual. No sabía ni quien era.

-¿Y el otro Premio Anual? -preguntó una prefecta de Ravenclaw, al tiempo que Lily recibía una mirada de asco por parte de Regulus Black, el hermano pequeño de Sirius.

-Estará a punto de llegar. -dijo Lily. En ese mismo segundo un alboroto llegó desde el pasillo, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y vio a los cuatro Merodeadores frente a la puerta.

-¡Traidor, convertirte en Premio Anual! ¡Qué desgracia! -gritó Sirius, Black, riéndose.

-¿Remus? ¿Eres Premio Anual? -dijo Lily con una sonrisa, mirando a quien fue su compañero prefecto los dos últimos años.

-Lo siento, Lily. Pero esta vez no soy yo. -dijo Remus, sonriendo.

-¿Peter? -preguntó sorprendida Lily.

-Yo, soy yo. -dijo en un tono duro y poco amable, James Potter. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así a Lily, por eso ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.-Chicos, os veo después.

-Sí, iremos a torturar a Quejicus mientras. -le dijo Sirius.

-Muy valiente por tu parte... -murmuró Regulus Black, mirando de reojo a su hermano. James lo enfrentó y él bajó la mirada. Sirius se marchó, arrastrado por Remus y Peter. James cerró la puerta del compartimento tras él.

Lily durante la reunión no pudo evitar que ciertas caras de sorpresa se le escaparan durante el discurso de James. No sabía si lo llevaba preparado o si le estaba saliendo solo, pero sonaba natural. Como si su faceta de liderazgo fuera tan fuerte como la del mismísimo Dumbledore. Sonó autoritario al tiempo que comprensivo y razonable. Cuando terminó la reunión él salió de penúltimo, antes que ella, pero sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada o alguna palabra.

Las semanas pasaban y la actitud de James Potter era cada vez más extraña para Lily y terriblemente fría. Sus labores como Premio Anual las cumplía con creces y las que eran en conjunto las hacía él. " _Eso ya lo he hecho yo ayer_ ", " _tranquila, eso puedo hacerlo yo_ ", " _no te preocupes, lo hago yo_ "...

No fue causante de ningún problema, conflicto o alboroto. Estaba tranquilo, estudioso y relajado. Hasta Minerva McGonagall lo había notado, pues habían aumentado los actos de afecto por su parte. Una mano en el hombro, una sonrisa, o un " _muy bien trabajo, James_ ". ¡James! McGonagall lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, eso sí que era importante. Pero a ella la trataba como si de Lucius Malfoy o Rodolphus Lestrange se tratara. Fue cuando encontró una acalorada discusión entre él y Regulus Black en un pasillo desierto cuando empezó a abrir los ojos de verdad.

-¿Qué dirían si ven al Premio Anual agarrando así a un pobre prefecto más pequeño que él, Potter? -se burló Regulus cuando James lo empujó contra la pared y lo levantó agarrándolo de las solapas de la camisa. Lily iba a intervenir cuando escuchó a James.

-Deja en paz a Sirius. Haz lo que quieras con tu asquerosa vida. Deja que tu madre te manipule, únete a Quién-tú-sabes, ten la marca tenebrosa en el brazo... Pero no le jodas al vida a Sirius.

-¿Eres su mamá ahora? -le dijo ahora violento Regulus.

-Soy su hermano. Porque quien tuvo la oportunidad de serlo decidió ser un auténtico cobarde.

-Yo soy su hermano, te guste o no, Potter. -le dijo Regulus, enfadado.

-¿Ahora quieres ser su hermano? Déjalo en paz, Regulus. Lo habéis borrado del árbol familiar, no es un Black más para vosotros. Déjalo vivir. Él no se joderá la vida, si quieres joder la tuya, allá tú. Pero la suya no. Si quieres salirte de eso sabes a la perfección quien va a estar ahí para ti. Pero si tú no vas a estar ahí para él desaparece del puñetero mapa. Y es la última vez que te aviso, la próxima te juro que te ataco con la varita e iré directo a Azkaban si es necesario.

-¿Harías eso por Sirius?

-De eso se trata ser familia, ¿sabes? -le dijo James soltándolo, haciendo que volviera a estar varios centímetros por debajo de sus gafas. El Gryffindor se marchó por su camino, dejando a su espalda a un Regulus Black con una mueca de desamparo en su cara y a una Lily Evans, escondida tras una columna, sorprendida.

Esa misma noche lo vio en la sala común. Ella estaba en una de las mesas tratando de hacer su reacción para Pociones. James estaba en un sillón, entre Remus y Sirius, riéndose despreocupadamente con ellos. Cuando Sirius subió un poco la voz, él le pidió que la bajara pues había gente durmiendo o estudiando. Su mejor amigo se burló de él " _está bien, Euphemio_ ". Euphemia era la madre de James, a la que Sirius adoraba, y éste llamaba al de gafas por el nombre de su madre masculinizado cuando se ponía en su piel de Premio Anual contra él. Esa fue la primera vez que Lily sintió un extraño cosquilleo sobre su dedo índice y sus labios.

La segunda vez fue al día siguiente, cuando en clase de Pociones el caldero de James y Sirius explotó, dejándole unos chamuscados pelos de punta a ambos, que fueron objeto de risas entre ellos. La tercera fue cuando ayudó a una rubia niña de Hufflpeuff de primer curso a recoger los libros que se le habían caído al suelo. La siguiente vez fue cuando le tiró un trozo de papel a Remus a la cabeza para que despertara de su siesta en clase de Encantamientos.

Los cosquilleos sobre sus labios y su dedo se fueron sucediendo con el paso de los días. Cuando defendió a Peter de unos alumnos de Slytherin. Cuando rodeó por el cuello a Marlene McKinnon amigablemente antes de insinuarle que Sirius quería una cita con ella. O cuando animó a Remus a pedirle una cita a Dorcas Meadowes. Cuando ayudó a Peter a conseguir su ansiada excursión a la cabaña de Hagrid con aquella chica de Hufflepuff.

Cada vez sentía aquello por cosas más simples y diarias. Salía al encerado a resolver un ejercicio de Pociones y se fijaba en su musculada espalda. Se pasaba las manos por el cabello mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca y miraba como su pelo se ponía de punta sobre su coronilla. Iba a ver sus entrenamientos de Quidditch fingiendo que quería un poco de aire fresco mientras leía su última novela romántica.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Le gustaba Potter? ¿Era estúpida?

 _¿Para qué te va a gustar James, Lily? ¿Para sufrir? Al menos antes él se fijaba en ti, ahora ni siquiera eso_ , pensó mientras caminaba hacia su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y fue entonces cuando chocó contra su pecho porque ella iba mirando al suelo.

-Pe-perdón. -dijo Lily, mirándolo a los ojos a través de las gafas rectangulares.

-No pasa nada. -dijo James, frío y autómata, entrando en clase. Lily bufó y entró tras él. En realidad le encantaba Potter.

Aquel día ni prestó atención a la clase. Solo sabía que estaban explicando algo sobre los _Patronus_. Ella ya se sabía la teoría. Podía limitarse a mirar a James Potter de reojo. Pero después de la explicación llegó el momento de la práctica y, como no, el primero en tener éxito con el hechizo fue James. Un precioso ciervo corrió por la clase y se paró ante Lily. La miró fijamente y volvió corriendo a la varita de James. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y enrojecieron.

Siguieron pasando los días y ella cada vez notaba más insoportable aquel sentimiento cuando veía a James. La fiesta de Halloween llegó y ella no quería ni salir de su habitación. Pero, como no, Marlene, Dorcas y Alice la arrastraron hasta el Gran Comedor. Y la dejaron sola. Sí, sola. Marlene fue a bailar, aunque todas sabían que iba a buscar a Sirius Black. Dorcas corrió hacia Lupin en cuanto lo vio. Y Alice estaba con Frank. ¡La habían dejado sola! No se lo podía creer. Bufó y dio media vuelta para irse a su cuarto, pero cuando lo hizo se tropezó con alguien que hizo que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía y se avecinara una caída.

Cuando ya pensaba en toda la sangre que iba a derramar su nariz en cuanto tocara el suelo y lo bien que quedaría para un disfraz de Halloween, esa misma persona que la había hecho perder el equilibrio la agarró fuerte y seguro de la muñeca, impidiendo la caída. Rápidamente tiró de ella, haciendo que chocara contra su pecho. Apoyó las dos manos sobre el pecho de ese hombre -sí, era un hombre- y estaba fuerte, mucho. Pero poco le importó todos sus músculos cuando levantó la mirada y vio las gafas rectangulares de James Potter.

-Emm... Emm.. Emm, perdón, James. Yo no... -un momento, ¿lo había llamado " _James_ "? ¿Y por qué él la seguía agarrando si ya no corría el peligro de caerse? ¿Y por qué le apetecía tanto besarle? Ahora también estaba inexplicablemente enfada.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, por Merlín?

-¿Disculpa? Eres tú la que me atacado. -dijo James, pero con una voz calmada que molestaba a Lily.

-Y tú eres el que lleva meses ignorándome. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora ya no te intereso ni te importo?

-¿Eso piensas? No pareces tan lista ahora Evans. -dijo él, en tono molesto, dando media vuelta para salir de la fiesta. Lily apretó los puños y salió tras él.- ¿Sabes? No eres la única que lo está pasando mal. Hay una guerra ahí fuera, Evans.

-Una guerra cuyo objetivo es terminar con gente como yo, ¿no? Sangre sucias. Sé muy bien que hay una guerra fuera, Potter. -dijo Lily, enfrentándolo. Los dos se pararon en el medio del pasillo y se miraron de frente.- No quiero que me tengas pena. Quiero que...

-¿Qué quieres? Dímelo, porque no te entiendo. Llevo años pidiéndote una cita, que me des una oportunidad, que iba a cambiar por ti... Y tú me dijiste, y cito, " _No saldría con un tipo insoportable, creído, chulo y egocéntrico como tú en mi vida. Sería mi fin. Mi fin como persona. Me convertiría en una estúpida y manipulable. Me quiero un poco a mi misma como para tener la mínima relación contigo. Así que déjame en paz_ ". -dijo James. Y fue entonces cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que había actuado de manera cruel e injusta. Por la forma en la que James recordaba cada palabra, cada pausa, cada letra. Y que escucharlo de su boca había sonado horrible, pues si no supiera que James nada más estaba reproduciendo sus palabras, si pensara que se lo estaba diciendo a ella se echaría a llorar ahí mismo. Lily abrió la boca, cogiendo aire, pero no sabía que decir.- Ya está, te dejo en paz. Pero es que no quiero, no puedo, saber nada más de ti. Adiós, Evans...

-No, no, ¡no! Para James, por favor. -dijo Lily corriendo tras él. Lo agarró del brazo y él se frenó. La miró fastidiado y Lily pudo ver que todo eso que le decía, todas las veces que le pidió salir, que le dijo que era hermosa, era de verdad, no estaba fingiendo ni exagerando nada. Fue entonces que Lily bajó su suave mano desde el codo hasta la mano de James. La agarró y él miró sus manos sorprendido. Ella lo miró a las gafas rectangulares y se acercó muy lentamente. Con la mano que no sostenía la mano de James, cogió sus gafas y las subió hasta la cabeza. Y fue entonces cuando lo besó.

No fue un beso normal. Tanto Lily como James habían besado antes, no cabía duda de aquello. Pero esta vez había una electricidad que recorrió los cuerpos de ambos desde sus labios hasta las puntas de los pies. La manera en que sus labios encajaban y como se entendían. Las manos de Lily terminaron en el pelo azabache de James y las de James en la cintura de Lily.

Terminaron en la sala común, ¿cómo? No tenían ni idea. James estaba sentado sobre el brazo de uno de los sillones, Lily de pie ante él, entre sus piernas. Besándose. Ella jugaba con los mechones de pelo de la nuca de James y él posó sus manos en las mejillas de la pelirroja. Hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Joder, Cornamenta! -gritó Sirius, entrando en la sala común, haciendo que se separaran como si de un resorte se tratara. Tanto que James cayó de espaldas sobre el sillón, haciendo a Lily sonrojarse mientras lo intetaba ayudar a que se incorporara.- ¿Has caído ante sus encantos, pelirroja?

-Sirius, largo. -le dijo James.

-Vamos, Canuto. -le dijo Remus, riéndose detrás de él con Peter.

-Pero...

-Sirius, fuera. -le repitió James, colocándose las torcidas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Está bien, está bien... Nos vamos... -dijo Sirius, caminando hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, seguido por Remus y Peter.

-Pero... ¿por qué se estaban besando? -preguntó Peter mientras ya subían las escaleras y no podían ver a Lily a James, que se rieron ante el comentario de Pettigrew.

-Perdón... -dijo él, levantándose y mirándola incómodo.- Yo...

-Tú...

-Tú...

-Y yo. -dijo Lily, sonriendo de lado.

-31 de octubre de 1977... -dijo James, mirando al techo de la sala común.- 31 del 10 de 1977, noche de Halloween.

-¿Qué?

-Solo quería recordar la fecha. -dijo sonriendo antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura, llevándola de nuevo contra él y juntando sus labios con los de la pelirroja.


End file.
